A Cinderella Story Gone Wrong
by prettydevil4295
Summary: This is a Cinderella story with a twist.In this story,Edward is a hot,but human,celebrity that Bella can't stand.But when she meets him,she realizes that he's not such a bad guy.And what will happen when Edward becomes viotenly sick?Please Read and Review
1. The first day

CHAPTER ONE

Mysterious girl

I can see you

You might think you're invisible

But that's not true.

You're misunderstood

You've always been that way

You're conspicuous to my eyes

What else could I say?

And all I can do, is just stare, because you're over there

And I can't make myself go to you, awe-struck what could I do?

And I guess that you don't feel differently, all you're doing is looking at me

With the same expression that I have now, and I don't know when, why, or how.

Make me move inside

That's what you're doing by

Teasing me, over there, with your brown eyes

Make me move inside

I don't even know your name, but I have claimed

To love you forever

I take my first steps toward you

Dazed and mesmerized

My nerve is unwinding itself

As you widen your eyes

You start to make your way through the crowd

One step at a time

You're so far away

And I can't wait 'till you're mine

And all I can do, is just stare, because you're over there

And I can't make myself go to you, awe-struck what could I do?

And I guess that you don't feel differently, all you're doing is looking at me

With the same expression that I have now, and I don't know when, why, or how.

Make me move inside

That's what you're doing by

Teasing me, over there, with your brown eyes

Make me move inside

I don't even know your name, but I have claimed

To love you forever

We meet in the middle, eyes locked on each other and

We reach out, and grab the other's hand

The unknown, is inevitable to us now

We fell in love so quickly and don't know how

I lean in toward you, as I shut my eyes

You do the same, and our souls start to rise

This feels amazing; I can barely speak

You are driving me crazy, happy, and weak

Make me move inside

That's what you're doing by

Looking at me, with those beautiful brown eyes

Make me move inside

I don't even know your name, but I have claimed

To love you forever

Make me move inside

Make me move inside

Make me move inside

Make me move inside

Mysterious girl

**A/N: I wrote these lyrics **

I turned off the radio right after song ended and decided to get ready for my first day at my new school. "Make Me Move Inside" was the most unintelligent song by Edward Mason. I thought he was a musical joke. I was told that I supposedly needed "dept" to understand the "beauty" of his "songs". **A/N: I like to use quotes****.** His songs were as deep as a rain puddle. Personally, I think that girls block out his horrible voice and lyrics by concentrating on his stunningly handsome features, which were inconspicuous to my eyes. I didn't even know what he looked like, and had no desire to find out.

I let my mind drift back to what I was doing. I had been in the shower for so long that the water had turned cold. I got out and finished getting ready. While I ate breakfast, my dad was getting ready to go to the police station. My step-mother and step-sisters were upstairs sleeping. I would go wake them, but that would end ugly. The last time I woke my sisters up; it had resulted in a bruised nose, two sore arms, and a dent in their bedroom door. I never thought Charlie would get married again, and that if he did, he would chose a wife with a better character and better kids.

"Alright, Bella," he said, heading for the door. "I'm off. Have a, um, good day."

"You, too," I said as I put my cereal bowl in the sink.

I cleaned up the kitchen to give myself something to do while I waited until it was time to go to school. My sisters finally got up just in time to find out that they only had two minutes to get ready for school.

"Meredith! Get up! We need to get dressed," I heard Penelope yell from their bedroom. I decided to let them figure it out and got in my old red Chevy and drove to school. The truck had been a gift from Monique, my step-mother, which I had actually really liked. She, obviously, didn't think I would, seeing as the paint is chipped and the car is quite old. That is why she gave it to me.

I pulled out of the drive way and followed the directions that Charlie had given me. The new school that I was going to was a talent school. You had to audition to get in. I was going for the singing department, like my evil step-sisters. My audition had gone really well, even though I nearly fainted when I got back stage. I don't do well in front of crowds, but I want to be a singer. Everyone else seemed to have stage presence but me. That was going to make me nervous.

I pulled into a parking spot at Forks Musical Academy. I turned off the engine, took a deep breath, and braced myself for the most embarrassing day of my life.

**This is the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. I will update soon. Please, please, please review! Btw, Bella will meet Edward in the next or third chapter. Keep in touch!**


	2. This day is going so well!

Chapter Two

"No! I do not want to buy a year book."  
This was the fourth time the lady behind the desk in the front office had asked me. I'm usually not a confrontational person, but this lady was pushing my buttons. To be fair, she was old.  
"I'm sorry. This isn't a restaurant."  
That wasn't even remotely close to the answer I had needed. She wasn't _that_ old.  
"My name is Bella Swan!" I practically yelled. "I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule!"  
"Sweetie! If you need a pad, the nurse's office is in the northwest wing," she said with a smile.  
I don't know how I looked on the outside, but I was boiling on the inside. I took a deep breath and turned toward the door. Just as I was walking out, I noticed a clique of three girls-a brunette and two blondes-laughing.  
As I walked passed them, the brunette-the ringleader, I was guessing-stopped me. "It's ok. Mrs. Linft can't understand anyone. By the way, I'm Jessica."  
"I'm Bella Swan, as you probably heard while I was yelling at, uh, Mrs. Linft." I reached out and shook Jessica's hand.  
"Oh, Bella! By any chance, is your birth name Isabella?" When I nodded, she continued. "This is Angela and Lauren. We're your school campus guilds."  
The dirty blonde with glasses-Angela-walked behind the long desk and grabbed a piece of paper out of a huge stack; my schedule, I assumed. We walked outside into the refreshing winter-spring, cool weather.  
"So what department are you here for?" Angela asked.  
"Singing."  
"So are we!" Jessica exclaimed. I smiled politely before she said, "You're in for a treat today."  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"We're doing karaoke."

"That will be interesting," I said.

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren showed me where all my classes were, the cafeteria, and the auditorium (which was huge!). My first four classes and lunch had gone well, and I was starting to think that this would be an embarrass-free day, until I tripped down the stairs in building two. I was mortified! I had to collect all my scattered papers, run to my locker on the first floor, and dash over to building four located southwest of the courtyard in five minutes. I got to my classroom a minute after class had started. I exhaled and opened the door.  
When I entered the vocal room, Penelope was singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes  
Oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.__** A/N: Courtesy of **_

The teacher, Penelope, and the whole class turned toward me after Penelope finished singing. I walked over to the teacher's desk and drew in a breath to speak, but was interrupted.  
"I will not forgive tardiness, Isabella," he said, his forehead wrinkling as he knitted together his eyebrows.  
"It's Bella," I said quietly and politely. Before I could apologize for being late, he was continuing with his pointless rant.  
"Did I ask you?" When I didn't respond, he asked again.  
"No."  
"I didn't think so. Take that empty seat in the back by the window."  
I was doing as told, but I didn't even make it to my seat before Penelope said, "Mr. Parker, doesn't she get detention for being tardy?"  
I had to grind my teeth together to stop the urge to chuck my sneaker at Penelope's over-sized head. Before he said anything, I already knew that she got her way. Like always.  
"You're right, Penelope," said Mr. Parker. I walked up to the front and accepted my slip. Penelope tossed her auburn hair and shot me a sinister look on my way back to my desk.  
"Alright, Meredith. What will you be singing for us?"  
"'Our Song' by Taylor Swift."

_Well I was ridin' shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He had one hand on the steerin' wheel  
The other on my heart-  
He turned around  
Turned the radio down  
And said 'honey what is wrong?'  
I said 'nothin. I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song.'_  
_And he said-_

I tuned her out then, because she could sing just as well as Edward Mason (and coming from me, that's a pretty bad insult). Plus, she didn't know all the words. I started doodling on a scrap piece of paper. I honestly had no talent for drawing; I just wanted to distract my brain from my bleeding ears. Unfortunately, Mr. Parker noticed my actions right after Meredith was done calling her whale sisters.  
"Isabella! Since you don't feel like respecting others, let's see how you like it. Come up here and give us a vocal sample. The category is country."  
"It's Bella."  
"Do you want another detention _just_ for back talking?"  
Now that I knew that Mr. Parker wasn't big on rhetorical questions, I answered him. "No."

"Then get up here."  
When I got to the front of the class, I saw Lauren, Jessica, Angela, the evil twins, and everyone else staring at me. This made me nervous and I had no idea what to do. Oh, and did I mention that this was the kind of karaoke where the lyrics weren't right in front of you! All I wanted to do was run, and the next thing I knew I did.  
I bolted out of the vocal room, down the hall, and around the corner. As I rounded that corner, I hit somebody and was suddenly on my back.  
"Oh, Great!" I said, still lying on the dirty school floor. This day was going so well!  
I had fallen forward and rolled on to my back, not to mention knocked the poor pedestrian on their back, too.  
I shut my eyes and took deep breaths. I heard the person laying next to me get up, and then I heard his voice.  
"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was noticeable.  
I allowed my eyes to flutter wide and I gasped like an idiot.  
From his reddish-brown hair to his nicely toned arm that was outstretched toward me to his toes covered by black sneakers, this guy was breath taking. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. He looked at me kind of funny, which confused me. _Oh crap_, I thought. _He probably thinks I'm checking him out, which is what I am basically doing, but he doesn't need to know that. _  
I looked away and said, "I'm fine." He shook his hand the slightest bit to catch my eyes' attention. I took it graciously and allowed him to pull me up. I looked him sincerely-a little to sincerely-in the eyes and said, "Sorry. I'm very clumsy."  
"No harm, no foul. But if there was, to whom would I be filling a restraining order out on?"  
"Isabella Swan." I was shocked. Most people wouldn't know when to use the subjective or the accusative case of "whom". "But I go by Bella. And for whom would I abide the rules willingly for his sanity."  
"Lucas Febraro."  
"It's nice to meet you, Lucas."  
"Likewise." He kissed my hand tenderly. His lips were so gentle; I _know _that I would havepassed out if I wasn't able to steady myself against the nearby wall. Lucas was such a gentleman.  
"I should probably get going," I said, letting my hand fall to my side after he was done.  
"Where you going?" Lucas asked while picking up his knapsack._  
_"Uh, anywhere."  
He shot me a gorgeous smile. "Well have fun with that."  
Lucas went around the corner and I collapsed to the floor with the biggest grin on my face.


	3. IMing

Chapter Three

I slammed the door loudly as I entered the house. I didn't know if the Cold Ones were home yet, but I didn't care. After what happened in vocal class, I didn't want to face them. I didn't return to that class, and I also managed to avoid seeing my sisters for the rest of the day. Luckily, my detention was postponed until tomorrow, so I didn't have to face Mr. Parker, either.

As I made my way upstairs to put my stuff in my pathetic excuse for a room, I looked up right as I ran into Monique.

"Ug. Can you _please _not be such a klutz for once? You're so _annoying_!" She said in her whiny little voice. She had a point though; I am a klutz. Always have been, always will be.

"Sorry Monique," I said unfazed.

"Yeah, well you should be. Don't you have some dishes to do or something?"

"Yes, Monique. I was going to put my stuff in my room first."

"Well hurry up! I don't want them to sit there all day. Oh, and take out the trash, too."

"Will do." I shouldered past her and rolled my eyes in the process.

After putting my stuff down and doing the dishes, I stepped outside with a trash bag in each had (for skinny girls, they sure ate a lot!). As I started to put the bags in the trash can, one of them completely ripped open, sending diet soda cans and old chicken marsalla all over the side walk below.

"Darn it," I said as I bent down to pick up all of the mess.

"Need some help?" a very attractive voice questioned.

I looked up to see Lucas—the boy I had ran into in the hall.

"Hey. Yeah, that would be nice," I responded with a grateful smile. He bent down to my level and started throwing trash into the can.

"So, what are you doing here?" I finally had gotten up the courage to ask.

"I live right there," Lucas said, turning and pointing to the beige, two floor house that was right next door to mine. He was my new neighbor.

"Oh, wow. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm your new neighbor."

"I kind of figured," he said with a grin as he placed more of my garbage in the trash can.

"Yeah," was all I could say. Of _course _I should have known that he knew I was his new neighbor. He saw me come out of the house. I was feeling like an idiot for some alien reason.

"So where'd you go?" He asked as we stood up.

"What?" I placed the lid on top of the garbage can.

"After we ran into each other—_literally."_

"Oh. I went for a walk." That wasn't a complete lie—I only spend ten minutes hiding in the bathroom. He didn't need to know that piece of information, though.

"That's cool," Lucas said.

"So, when did you move in?"

"Just finish moving everything in this morning. That's why I was late to school. But I'm not _officially _moved in." He rolled his gorgeous, breath-taking green eyes. "My mom says we're not officially moved in until the last box is unpacked."

"And who is 'we', exactly?"

"My parents and I," he specified. "My brother is fighting in the war."

"That's very selfless of him. You must be proud," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He hesitated, like he was distracted by something. Then, he came back to me. "More than you know…but I miss him sometimes."

"That's understandable."

Before he could say anything else, I brunette with pure green eyes opened the front door. Lucas looked a lot like her.

"Melissa's on the phone," she called to Lucas.

"Alright. Well I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can IM?"

"Get in the house," his mother called.

We didn't really hear her. "Definitely. It's ."

"Get in the house, Ed-"

"Coming!" he interrupted as he jogged toward the house. "Talk to you tonight," he added over his shoulder.

"Bye," I finally said when he was out of ear-shot. My reflexes were just so delayed around him.

I sat at my computer, waiting for Lucas. It has been six hours since the whole trash thing and I was worried that he forgot about me. Finally, at eight twenty-two, he IMed me.

Need2bme999: Hey, gurl

Browneyedbells0913: lol. hey

Need2bme999: wat up?

Browneyedbells0913: nm. u?

Need2bme999: mom's yellin at me 2 upack, not that i care lol

Browneyedbells0913: does she know that?

Need2bme999: probably, but she still has hope, i guess.

Browneyedbells0913: mayb u should surprise her, u know, _actually _do wat ur told 4 once.

Need2bme999: how do u know I don't do wat i'm supposed to?

Browneyedbells0913: female's intuition.

Need2bme999: lol

Browneyedbells0913: i'm serious. i can always tell a rebel from a saint.

Need2bme999: so im easy 2 read?

I had to pause for second. Lucas was someone I couldn't really figure out, but a few things were obvious, like his disregard for the rules. I wouldn't technically say he was easy to read.

Browneyedbells0913: sort of

Need2bme999: well i'll hav 2 work on that :]

I smiled. Before I could type back, there was a knock on my door.

"Can I come in, Bells?" Charlie asked as he opened the door.

"Sure," I said as I quickly typed "brb" and turned to face him in my desk chair.

"So," he said, stepping into my microscopic bedroom, "you about to go to bed?"

"It's only eight-thirty, dad."

He looked at my clock on my bedside table. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, um, did you want to talk to me?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I got to leave for a few days, Bells."

"Why?"

"Seattle's having some police problem. I was asked to go up there for three days to do some investigating on a case. It's just easier to stay in a hotel than drive back and forth. You'll be alright here, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright. Night, dad"

"Night, Bells," he said as he shut the door.

I turned back to my computer screen.

Browneyedbells0913: brb

Need2bme999: ok

Need2bme999: anytime now

Need2bme999: that's alrite. I'll keep waiting

Need2bme999: r u in the bathroom?

Need2bme999: do gurls take that long in the b-room?

Need2bme999: don't feel obligated to answer

Need2bme999: banana

Browneyedbells0913: wow. i was talking 2 my dad. wat's w/ all the messages?

Need2bme999: just wanted u 2 hav something 2 look back on

Browneyedbells0913: thx that's so considerate.

My door flew open.

"Look, Meredith! There's the choker!" Penelope said with fake enthusiasm.

Browneyedbells0913: talk 2 u 2morrow

Need2bme999: ok?

Browneyedbells0913: sisters walked in. so annoying. Talk 2 u 2morrow.

Need2bme999: k. can't wait :]

I exited out of the IM. "What do you two want?"

"Can't we just came to see you, sweetie?" Penelope asked in a fake tone.

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"We'll we did," Meredith jumped in.

"So what was with you in vocal class? Were you afraid of a big bad song?" Penelope mocked.

"Oh, before I forget," I said, thinking quickly, "Damon Kingston called earlier for you two. Something about the Spring Dance?"

They immediately shot a wide-eyed look at each other. Then, there was a round of "Out of my way!" and "Move, hippo!" and "He'd rather go with me!" as they left my room while pushing each other out of the way.

I smiled as I thought about how gullible they were and how I couldn't _wait _until tomorrow.


	4. Car Ride

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I have taken this long to update! Please don't be mad********. I have been writing a book (hurray!). I'm not done yet (no where near), but I'm making progress. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

Chapter Four

I woke up after having a bizarre dream about Lucas and me on the moon. We were playing Rummy and we weren't wearing space suits or helmets. It was so weird.

The twins were actually awake at a reasonable time this morning, so I ended up taking a cold shower. Actually, I ended up taking a freaking, _ice cold_ shower. I think I only lasted five minutes.

When I got downstairs, I heard the Cold Ones talking.

"I know can you believe it!" Meredith explained. "Edward Mason actually goes to our school!"

"I know! I soooo call him," Penelope said, flipping her hair.

"But…you called Damon."

"Yeah, well Damon's my back up plan. Edward is my main goal."

"Well, then who can I have?" Meredith huffed.

"How about Damon's friend, Mike Newton? He's kind of cute."

"Yeah, compared to a hobo."

"Hey, did you guys say that Edward Mason goes to our school?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

They both turned to glare at me. "Why do you care?" Penelope asked coldly. "You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, neither do you," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Besides, you're too stupid to understand the true talent of _the _Edward Mason," Penelope said.

I leaned against the refrigerator. "Define talent. Because if you look up the word in any dictionary, I assure you that his picture won't be under it."

Meredith gasped. "Are you even human?"

"What an obtuse question," I said.

"Don't try to confuse us with geography!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Obtuse is geometry angels, Isabella," Penelope said arrogantly.

"Obtuse is you," I mumbled while I put down the apple and started cooking eggs. A girl entered the room then. I had seen her a couple of times before, but I had know idea what her name was.

"Hey, Tutor," Meredith said, "What does-"

"Obtuse means stupid, or unintelligent or foolish. At least I'm sure that's the text you're sister was using the word in." She smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Bella," I said with a smile to match hers.

"Wait. You just called us stupid!" Meredith slammed her petite manicured hand on the counter.

"Actually, I called your sister stupid and your question stupid."

Before Meredith could respond, Penelope said, "Come on Alice. You can check our homework in the car." Meredith followed as Penelope grabbed the keys to their black Porsche from the table by the door. "And by the way, Damon didn't call us last night, you liar. But when we called him, he invited us to his party this weekend. So I guessed your little plan back fired."

Penelope and Meredith cackled away like idiots. I didn't bother to correct her. My plan was to get them _out of my room_, not to embarrass them (though it would have been a plus).

"Nice meeting you, Bella," Alice said sweetly before she followed the Cold Ones out the front door.

"Nice meeting you too." I smiled as I put my eggs on a plate. After I was finished, I put my plate and fork in the sink and went outside to my car. Before I could drive away, I heard someone yell, "Start, you obnoxious car!"

"Lucas?" I asked. As I walked over to the fence separating our lawns, Lucas Febraro's head popped up.

"Hey, Bella," he said with a little smile. "Sorry, my car is giving me grief."

"You need a ride?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Wow, thank you," Lucas said greatfully.

"It's not like I offered you the shirt of my back or a room in my home. It's just a ride, Lucas."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess," he said trying to down-play his appreciation.

"Just get in the car," I said with a broad grin.

He walked around the fence and slid into the passenger seat. I got in and turned on the engine. I pulled out of my driveway and we were gone.

"Nice car," he said, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Look…you don't have to lie. You can hate this car, but I love it," I said quietly.

"No, it's really a cool car," Lucas said honestly. "I have a thing for old cars, I was just surprised to find a kindred spirit **(A/N- I think that's the expression haha)**. They just have that certain, jena se qua."

I giggled. "I know that that's French, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know what."

"Oh, I'll just look it up later then."

"No," he chuckled. "It means 'I don't know what'."

"Oh," I laughed. "It sounds better in French."

He laughed too. "I know. So, what's the deal with your sisters?"

I should have figured. He was interested in them, just like every other guy. "They're…my sisters. Well, step-sisters. Our parents just got married a few months ago."

"That's cool."

"Yeah not really. They're the kind of girls who pick on other's insecurities to make them feel better about the fact that Penelope has feet like sasquatch and Meredith a nose like Pinocchio. But hey! Despite this, you may find them attractive."

He started laughing so hard. "I don't."

A big Chester Cheetos smile spread across my face. **(A/N- Sorry. My mom uses that expression a lot. Love it!) **"That's good. Well, I mean that's good that you're not like those other guys at Forks Academy who fall for them for their looks, which aren't all that great."

"Trust me. I'm not interested in them in the slightest. They chased me down the hall yesterday!"

"What? Why?"

"Who knows," Lucas answered as he stared out the window. "They basically chased me into a storage closet. I had to hide in there for an hour."

"That's horrible. They probably think you're hot," I claimed as I swung into a parking space at school.

He smiled. Without looking at me he said, "Why do you say that? Do you agree with them?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was caught off guard. _Oh god. Had I just backed myself into a trap with that comment?_

He shrugged, and I shut my mouth. "Don't worry about it. We can discuss it further when I take you out for ice cream on Friday after school."

"Ok," I said then my eyes went wide for a second.

"See you later. And thanks again for the ride." He shut the door and walked toward the court yard.

Did the incredibly hot Lucas Frebraro just ask me out? I don't know, but now I'm in the mood for ice cream…

**There! Finished! I'm sorry it's kind of short and uneventful, but it's something, right? I **_**promise **_**that I'll update soon, and I know what you're thinking, but I will really try. I hope you enjoyed. And by the way, I'd be way more willing to update this story soon if I knew if people liked it. Please review peoples!**


	5. What Hurts the Most

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's been a year but I'm back on fan fiction. Read, enjoy, review ;).**

Chapter 5

After I parked my car, I walked over to my locker. As I was grabbing my books for the first few periods, Jessica came up and scared the crap out of me.

"Oh, my God, Bella! Guess what!"

"God!" I yelled, slamming my hand on my heart to get it going again. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but guess who attends Forks Musical Academy!" She was smiling so much I was critically concerned that she would explode.

"Um…Edward Mason?" It came out sounding like a question for some reason.

"Oh, man! Who told you?"

"Does it matter? I don't care that he's here."

"Don't care that he's here? Don't care that he's here!" She was seriously starting to draw a crowd. "But, Bella…everyone cares that he's here. Even straight guys care that he's here!"

I kind of stared at her, unsure of her point.

"Are you telling me that you are not an Edward Mason fan?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Jess," I clarified.

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. She must have done this three times before turning on her heal and walking away wordlessly.

I shook my head. If people at this school become _this _worked up over a talent-less celeb, what would happen if Zac Efron or Beyonce showed up?

All day I heard about _Edward Mason_, and I was becoming extremely annoyed. Nothing truly interesting happed until fifth period.

I walked into vocal class to be greeted with a glare from Mr. Parker. I tried to ignore him—and the smirks from a majority of my classmates—as I walked to my seat. Just as the bell rang, Lucas slipped into class. My face lit up. It was comforting to see a friendly face.

I gave him a small wave. He turned toward me and smiled. Everyone—who was previously staring at Lucas—was now staring at me. I lowered my hand and knit my eyebrows. They all went back to staring at him, mouths agape.

The stares continued as Lucas advanced across the room toward the empty seat behind me. There was even some heated whispering, too.

"Why are they all staring at you," I turned around and asked once he sat down.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I must say it's an honor to have you in class," Mr. Parker said to Lucas. "I was just listening to _Mysterious Girl _on my way to work this mourning."

"Um, thank you, sir."

Wait, what? All the pieces started to come together in my head. The new student, the stares, the whispers, Mr. Parker's comment, _Mysterious Girl_…Oh my God.

"You're Edward Mason aren't you?" I almost screamed once I turned around. Everyone was staring, but for once, I didn't care.

"Uh, duh, Bella," the Cold Ones said in unison. But it didn't matter; I wanted to hear it from his lips.

But he didn't say a word. He just brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and looked down at his desk. That spoke louder than words.

"You dirty liar," I said in a furious and upset tone.

"Isabella! There is no need to be rude," Mr. Parker scolded. "And speaking of rude, don't think I forgot about you're little act yesterday. Now get up here. It's time for you to sing."

He might as well said, "It's time for you to die." because they both had the equivalent meaning. My anger flushed away and was replaced by sheer terror.

What was I supposed to do?

I stood and walked up to the front of the classroom. On the way, I tripped over Angela's desk, who was sitting in the first row. There were some snickers and giggles, but I tried not to blush.

I stared back at the class. I _hated _singingin front of people; it freaked me out. I was still working on my vomiting-because-you-need-to-perform-and-everyone-is-staring-at-you issue. But I had to try. I mean, I wanted to be a singer, right? I took a deep breath, whispered to Mr. Parker my song selection, and opened my mouth so I could sing along with the music.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Going on with you gone_

_Still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend_

_I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets m-_

"How would you guys like to here my new song?"

I was previously looking down at the ground, but my head snapped up to spot Lucas—sorry, _Edward_—standing and looking around the classroom. Everyone was nodding eagerly. Edward had already grabbed his acoustic guitar and was headed toward me.

"But—" I started.

"Don't worry; I'm doing you a favor," he whispered as he put his guitar strap around his neck. "You were really quiet and mumbley; I could barely hear you."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Isabella, please take your seat. Go home and practice some more before you perform for the class again."

There were quite a few giggles as I retreated to my seat.

Edward's new song was called _Unbelievably New_—clever, right? Everyone was so interested in him, but I honestly couldn't have cared less. I wasn't paying attention to his lyrics, but I caught him staring at me once. I looked away, of course.

After that song, he played, like, a million more. When the bell ran, everyone raced up to him. The where clarifying rumors, asking for autographs, taking pictures—you name it. I pack up my stuff and started to walk out the door.

"Bella!"

I didn't even bother to turn around, but when I felt someone grab my wrist, I already knew who it was.

"What do you want, _Edward_?" I sneered.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking heartbroken. There was a crowd huddling ten feet away.

"Oh, about what? That you _lied _to me?" I shouted. "That _hurts_, Edward."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly said, "Don't."

I turned, opened the door, and stepped out into the hall. Just as I was about to head toward sixth period, I heard a loud smash from the vocal room.

Next was Mr. Parker's astounded voice. "Mr. Masen why…but…how…_detention!_"

_Oh great. Just great, _I thought.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Truthfully, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but plz review anyway! Thx **


	6. Decision

**Hey, again! I just want to say thank you for all of the story alerts I've gotten; it makes me feel like I'm headed in the right direction. The only thing that I ask is please leave more reviews! Thanks and enjoy :D**

Chapter 6

News of Edward Mason's detention spread like a plague. Girls persistently tried to get detention in the remaining two hours of the day. Unfortunately for them, only a select few received detention with Mr. Parker.

At the end of the day, I walked back into my fifth period class and took a seat. I was prepared to serve my time and get home without uttering a single sound toward…_Edward_.

Alas, he was going to make it difficult for me.

"Bella, you have to let me explain." Edward begged when he sat down at the desk next to me. The other twelve or thirteen girls in the room were staring at us openly.

I clenched my jaw and continued to stare forward.

"Bella—"

"Alright everyone! Quiet down," Mr. Parker ordered as he came into the vocal room, though Edward was the only one talking. "You are all here because you are miserable excuses fro human beings and your whole generation screams 'disrespect'." _Wow, and I thought he was cruel _before_. _"You will sit here quietly and reflect on your atrocious shenanigans and maybe, just maybe, this will keep you out of a juvenile detention center in the near future."

Mr. Parker sat down at his desk and we all remained quiet for the first twenty minutes of our detention. Then, Miss Kiev from down the hall popped her head in.

"Um, can I speak to you real quick, Tom—I mean Mr. Parker?"

"Of course," he said. As soon as we heard the door click close behind Mr. Parker, all of the girls rushed over to Edward like dogs to an appetizing (but lying) bone.

"Edward, is it true that you dated Demi Lavato?" a perky brunette asked.

"What about Dakota Fanning? I heard she asked you out and you turned her down!" another girl exclaimed.

"Did you really punch a fan in the face?"

"How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you know Drake?"

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Ladies!" Edward exclaimed softly. "I would love to answer your questions right now, but I need to talk to Bella."

"Why her?" a short blonde girl asked discourteously.

"Because I owe her an apology." He tried to meet my eyes, but I refused to even glance at him.

"You're half hour is up! Time to go home and I'd better not see any of you after school again," Mr. Parker said coldly in his version of a dismissal.

I scooped up my back pack and attempted to storm out of the class room, only to run into a desk and almost fall to my knees. I kept going, though my blush was prominent.

"Bella! Bella, come back!"

We were standing in the hallway, and I whipped around to face him. "Edward, please go away. If I hadn't made it obvious, I don't really want to talk to you."

"But I didn't technically lie to you," Edward said calmly.

"Yes you did! You told me your name was Lucas Febraro, when in fact, it isn't. You lied about your name and the reputation that comes with it," I said while shaking my head.

"What do you mean 'reputation'?"

"Oh, please. You don't think I've seen the magazines and read the blogs? You're 'The Ladies Man'. You've broken a dozen hearts and you'll break a dozen more. Your music has no substance and quite honestly, you're a sucky singer. And let me tell you, I'm not a fan."

"But that's not the real me. It's just my…image. You know that." Edward's pleading voice was full of sorrow.

"I'm not sure that I do."

"I only lied because you were the only person who didn't know who I was. You made me feel normal."

I stared down at my feet as we feel silent. I few seconds later, Edward said, "I really like you."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "I—I can't do this."

"What?"

I took a step back. "Lucas—Edward—I like you, too, but you are a player and self-absorbed, and frankly, a celebrity; one that girls dream about. That's a dangerous combination."

"So, what? We can't even be friends?"

"I don't think that that is such a good idea. I can't trust you—"

"Fine," Edward said curtly. "I won't bother you anymore. But I want you to know that I meant everything that I said; the person that I have been with you these past two days was the real deal. I regret that we can't be friends but I understand your decision. See you around."

Edward turned and walked away. I felt so confused that I wasn't even sure if I could move. I hadn't even realized that I had a crush on Edward until that moment. But I guess it wasn't Edward that I liked, but Lucas, Edwards's alter ego, and I'll always wonder what would have been.

**This may sound like the end, but believe me, it's not! The next chapter will fast forward and then we'll really get into the Cinderella story. Until then, keep an eye out!**


End file.
